


Sweetheart

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Reader accidentally calls Joel Daddy during a heated moment - Joel shows her a side of him that she's been wanting to have for a long time.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Info: Thigh riding, praise, pet names, degradation, Joels belt, rough smut, choking, possessive sex(?), Joel being a mf daddy, this is so smutty lol

You weren't very experienced when it came to sex or let alone being in a relationship. Joel was your first for almost everything, especially the loss of your virginity. The night he finally gave in he still felt a bit uneasy about it all. Joel is much older than you and that really made him have second thoughts about the relationship in general not just the sex. Jackson did have a few people that loved to voice their sour opinion on your relationship with Joel - some of them being your own friends saying how he was too old, it was weird - and that he was possibly using you.

They were so wrong. Joel never initiated anything for the longest time. The most he did with you for a while was hold your hand, give you sweet and short kisses, rub your back - Joel kept his touches innocent and loving. When the two of you would have a make out session in his own home, that's when he'd let himself slip up and allow his hands to grope on your body, pushing his hips upward if you were on his lap. Of course the new sensation he gave you made you go wild. Whimpers and moans left your mouth at the feeling of his bulge rubbing up against your pussy and aching clit. The second he heard your moans he needed more of it. Joel got greedy with you at times. Always wants to hear how good you're feeling, loving to watch your reactions with every new touch he shows you. His fingers being sinfully skilled, toying with your most sensitive areas. The length of his fingers only added more pleasure. The more you begged it made his walls break and he finally carried you to his bedroom to make love to you - saving his abilities to be rough and dominant for another time.

By now, you've had sex with Joel frequently as your sex drive was high and almost demanding, your need for him driving you crazy. Something about the way he knows your body like the back of his hand has you wet the second his touch lingers longer than normal. Joel loves to tease you. Make you wait until you're literally begging for him to fuck you, your pretty eyes fogged over with lust and need.

Joel never complained despite his age. You'd think that he left his horny teenage-like tendencies behind after the outbreak and you're half correct - Joel did block it out after Tess but when you walked into his life and became his girl, Joel felt like he was draining you from how much he wanted to have you. You had to tell him over and over that you simply can't get enough of him - that he doesn't have to worry about draining you like that. Ever since then he's taken your word and kept his hands all over you, pleasuring you every chance he got.

It never got boring to him but for you it started to feel more awkward when you felt the urge to call him certain names like Sir or Daddy, your tongue bit to prevent those words from slipping out. The last thing you want is for Joel to feel uncomfortable or grossed out.

—

Tonight you tried your damn best to hold back again. Joel must have noticed your behavior as he came to a stop from the heated kiss you guys were sharing seconds before - His hands rubbing your sides and thighs reassuringly.

"What's wrong? Did I do somethin', Baby?"

Your cheeks flushed red at the pet name, still not used to his sweet words and affectionate ways of showing he truly cares about you.

Pulling back but still holding a piece of his flannel in your hands, you shake your head and shift in his lap subconsciously - a small whimper leaving your mouth. You don't understand why it felt so good when it was only grinding and not even the real thing. Plus you still had your (now soaked) underwear on, blocking your chance of grinding on him bare. Still, it felt fucking amazing so you kept moving and rested your head in the crook of his neck, your arms wrapped around him to hold on tightly.

Joel easily let out a groan enjoying the friction, his tip leaking some pre-cum. Both of you could easily strip down and have each other yet he stays in his spot letting you get yourself off in front of him - on him. Joel sighs with pleasure, leaning back and guiding your hips by holding onto them with a strong grip, pushing you down some more. He grunts getting irritated that there's not enough to feel. His next moves shock you but you don't stop him - it feels too good to stop. Besides, you trust whatever he has on his mind. You know that he will make you feel amazing even if you're new to it all.

Joel lifts you up for a moment to place you on his thigh to have some room at first, his hands unbuckling his belt while his chest rises and falls with each breath. His movements come to an immediate stop when he feels your wetness on his thigh, the dark jeans he's wearing now having a small wet spot from your arousal.

You look away in embarrassment. You've never been so desperate like this before to the point where you're dripping onto him when all he did was have you against his body, kissing you with so much love and passion. You thought he didn't like it - maybe he felt uncomfortable now.

Joel keeps his stare on you not knowing if he should continue what he originally wanted to do or completely change it and try something new not only for you - but for himself too. Joel decides to go for it, wanting to explore with you.

"Hey, focus right here." His low tone sent a shiver down your spine, your eyes now looking into his as he held your jaw firmly.

"What's gotten into you, hm?" Its a simple question. Joel keeps his grip and gaze strong, his cock getting harder the longer this lasts.

He's starting to let his dominant side take over. Watching you be so submissive and desperate only makes it worse. Joel wants to ruin you with his skills of touch - wants to fuck you until you're numb and sore tomorrow.

You still haven't answered his question. All you can do is whine - squeezing your legs around his thigh and rocking your hips with need.

Joel isn't pleased with the lack of communication. It's a major risk to jump into what he's going to do next but he has confidence that you'll enjoy it just as much.

Slowly, he takes his belt out of the loops of his jeans and holds it with his other hand, your reaction making him smirk. That's when he knew you definitely have hidden thoughts and kinks. Joel isn't going to mark you with his belt (at least not tonight) instead, he lets go of your face and glances at your throat then back into your eyes, his energy changing right in front of you. You have no idea what's to come but you're more than excited to experience it.

"Tell me to stop and I will. Understood?"

You'd never tell Joel to stop. He makes you feel so fucking good, you'd never want it to end. Seeing him hold his belt only makes you more turned on and curious. You nod playing with his shirt - it melts his heart seeing how cute you're acting when you're about to be claimed by him.

Joel then carefully brings his belt up and behind your neck taking his time with buckling it back up just enough to have a snug hold around your throat - his hand gently tugging at the leftover piece like a leash, pulling you closer to him.

You let out a moan without even trying. It's surprising you with how well your body reacts to this. Joel having full control over you has your body getting all tingly and warm.

Joel keeps his attention on your facial expressions to make sure you're okay, studying your reactions and taking mental notes. He has a smirk tugging at his lips. His confidence is through the roof right now and honestly, you're glad that he's being more cocky. Sometimes Joel can be unsure, worried, nervous - only because he never wants to intentionally hurt you unless you ask. Even then he'd be stern about his personal limits.

However, tonight he felt that switch turn off. That gentle, passionate, love making side of him completely got washed over by his almost power hungry state. Joel need you to know that you're his no matter what.

"Now I'm gonna ask you one last time," Joel lowers his voice tugging at the belt again to have your ear near his mouth, his hot breath sending shivers along your neck: "What's gotten into you? I think you're hiding somethin' from me and you know how I feel about secrets."

You gulp a little. Joel is being oddly controlling.. and you fucking love it. Perhaps too much as you cannot reply - your mind full of too many thoughts to even begin your answer out loud.

Joel bounces his leg to catch your attention, the sensation of lightly bouncing on his thigh making you whine out: "I need you, I need you so bad. Please, Joel? You make me feel so good." — Joel feels his heart rate spike at your words. The way you sound is like music to his ears and he can no longer control himself.

Your body clings to his immediately when Joel wraps one of his arms around you, pulling you to his chest while you hide your face in the crook of his neck unable to face him without feeling bashful or even ashamed.

No words are spoken - there's no need to speak right now. Joel guides your hips with ease and helps you set a smooth rhythm, his lips connected to your neck and shoulder randomly to let you know he's still being careful about his actions - that you're still absolutely adored and treasured by him.

It's a beautiful mix of your moans and his heavy breathing filling the room. Joel slips out a couple genuine moans at your touches and attempts to leave hickeys on his neck. Its absolutely one of the hottest things you've ever heard in your life. Joel isn't the type to be loud with moans, he prefers casual grunts or groans and lots of dirty talk - so hearing him like this is like a dream come true. You practically feel yourself drip the longer you pay close attention to his sounds of pleasure, your own building higher and higher. You start to whimper at a higher pitch which signals Joel that you're close. He can feel the wet spot on his thigh gradually get wetter and larger making him bite down on his bottom lip, truly aroused because you're feeling good. However, he knows you can feel so much better bare so he decides to stop all movements. You pout and sigh in annoyance thinking he's doing this to be unfair. You're proven wrong when he pats your hip and you get off of him - following his silent orders to stand in front of him between his spread legs, the obvious bulge he has making you blush.

Joel looks up at you while rubbing on your thighs, sneaking his hand to your underwear and sliding them down in one swift motion, even giving you a few kisses on your lower stomach - his heard scratching your skin.

Your heart pounds in excitement. You're now bare and being placed back onto his thigh, his large hands holding your waist tightly. The moment you feel your clit brush against his thigh again you moan and cling to him again. It doesn't take long to reach your breaking point, his dirty talk finally coming into play to encourage you yet degrade you all at the same time.

Joel has a tight grip on the belt again as he speaks, his voice gruff and laced with fake sympathy: "Poor thing. Look at yourself, Sweetheart. You're so desperate that you're makin' a mess all over my thigh."

Your moans get louder, you're so close. Joel bounces his leg more causing you to hold him tighter with your face pressed to his upper chest. Your body starts to tremble, you drip onto him more and more. The urge to call him such naughty names comes back stronger than ever. Thinking about it only makes it worse. He's older than you, you're so small compared to his large, well built frame. To avoid a possible awkward situation you try your damn best to stop and get off of him but he stops you. Pins your hips back down, rocking them back and forth - Joel goes on to praise you, encouraging you to finish yourself off like this.

"Shh, it's okay. You're so close, Baby. Be a good girl and cum for me, c'mon -"

Good girl.

That's what made you break. Those two simple words leaving his mouth made you fnally give up on trying to hide it from him.

With a high pitched moan you squirm in his hold and cry out: "Daddy! I'm gonna- Daddy, I'm gonna cum, please don't stop!"

Joel struggles to keep his composure. He's on the edge, so close to pinning you down and fucking you until you scream it over and over. As much as he'd love to do that, he keeps his focus on you; satisfying you first.

Joel brings one of his hands to your throat above the belt that's already wrapped around it and gives a squeeze, your moans now breathy.

If calling him Daddy wasn't enough then Joel calling himself that is more than enough for you. Once he speaks his final sentence you lose yourself in the moment, allowing yourself to be consumed by all the pleasure he's giving you.

"Fuck, Sweetheart- That's it, cum for Daddy."

You shake and cling to Joel, feeling safe in his arms when he holds you just as tight, feeling his breath on your neck. It's unsteady and quick. You stay on Joels lap while you calm down from the intense high - He catches his own breath and rubs your back, head tilted back and eyes closed. You take this chance to look up at him and lightly scratch at his beard with your fingers. He huffs out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry-" Joel cuts you off before you can even finish your sentence.

"Don't. I've been waitin' for that to happen. You have no idea, Darlin."

You blush deeply and snuggle into his chest again. His shirt is sticking to him from all the body heat but you don't mind. All you want is to be close to him. He makes you feel so safe.

"Does that mean I can say it again later?"

"Why not now?"

Joel took care of your needs all night. Explored your interests and kinks all while playing it safe, reassuring you every step of the way and giving you an insane amount of after care.

Ever since then, Joel has been your Dom in and out of the bedroom. You're forever his one and only Sweetheart.


End file.
